Lindsey Adams Buckingham (1949)
__TOC__ Personal facts *Sex : Male *Born: at Palo Alto, Santa Clara County, CA *Occupation: **Singer, Writer Family Parents *Father: Morris H Buckingham (1918-1974) *Mother: Rutheda Elliott (1920-1999) Siblings *Jeffrey Hamilton Buckingham (1942) *Gregory Fenton Buckingham (1945) Spouse *Name: Kristen Messner *Married: Children *William Gregory Buckingham *Leelee Wells Buckingham *Stella Ione Buckingham Sources and notes Public records Other records Links Wikipedia Notes Ahnentafel 1st Generation *1 Lindsey Adams Buckingham (1949) http://www.wargs.com/family/ancestry.html 2nd Generation *2 Morris H Buckingham (1918-1974) http://www.wargs.com/family/ancestry.html California Birth Index 1920, 1930 Census - Vacaville, Solano County, California U.S. World War II Army Enlistment Records, 1938-1946 Califonia Death Index Social Security Death Index *3 Ruth Edith Elliott (1920-1999) http://www.wargs.com/family/ancestry.html1940 Census - San Mateo, San Mateo County, California 3rd Generation *4 Walter Holmes Buckingham (1887-1947) http://www.wargs.com/family/ancestry.html 1900, 1910 Census - Vacaville, Solano County, California 1920 Census - Vacaville, Solano County, California Walter H Buckingham, 32 CA, Fruit Farmer Ione Buckingham, 24 CA W H Buckingham, 2 6/12 CA Morris H Buckingham, 1 2/12 CA Califonia Death Index 1930 Census - Vacaville, Solano County, California Walter H Buckingham, 41 CA, Fruit Farmer Ione Buckingham, 33 CA Walter H Buckingham, 12 CA Morris H Buckingham, 11 CA Charles F Buckingham, 10 CA Nancy Buckingham, 6 CA Genealogy & photo *5 Ione Morris (1895-1978) http://www.wargs.com/family/ancestry.html 1920, 1930 Census - Vacaville, Solano County, California1900 Census - Winters, Yolo County, California Califonia Death Index *6 Merle Adams Elliott (1895-1938) 1920 Census - San Jose, Santa Clara County, California1910 Census - Everts, Otter Tail County, Minnesota1900 Census - Monroe, Lyon County, Minnesota *7 Ethel Ruth Alexander (1898-1985), I have seen notes that she was adopted. 1940 Census - San Mateo, San Mateo County, California1920 Census - San Jose, Santa Clara County, California1910 Census - Saratoga, Santa Clara County, California 4th Generation *8 Thomas Hugh Buckingham Jr. (1859-1925) of Wisconsin http://www.wargs.com/family/ancestry.html 1860 Census - Alameda, Alameda County, California1880 Census - San Francisco, San Francisco County, California1900 Census - Vacaville, Solano County, California T Buckingham, 40 WI, farm manager Minnie A Buckingham, 34 NY T Hugh Buckingham, 16 CA Kate H Buckingham, 14 CA Walter H Buckingham, 12 CA Paul D Buckingham, 9 CA Elise P Buckingham, 6 CA Rhoda I Buckingham, 5 CA George R Buckingham, 2 CA W Burnell, 35 CA, Bookkeeper 1910 Census - Vacaville, Solano County, California T H Buckingham, 50 WI, farmer Minnie Buckingham, 44 NY Hugh Buckingham, 26 CA Walter Buckingham, 22 CA, farmer Paul Buckingham, 19 CA, farm laborer < Elise Buckingham, 16 CA Rhoda Buckingham, 15 CA George Buckingham, 12 CA *9 Minnie Alice Holmes (1865-1943) of New York http://www.wargs.com/family/ancestry.html 1900, 1910 Census - Vacaville, Solano County, California 1930 Census - Vacaville, Solano County, California Minnie A Buckinham, 64 NY, widowed1880 Census - San Francisco, San Francisco County, California *10 George H Morris (1870-1902) 1900 Census - Winters, Yolo County, California1880 Census - Winters, Yolo County, California *11 Mame L Cooper (1872-1952) Later married Mr. Buford1900 Census - Winters, Yolo County, California1880 Census - Elmira, Solano County, California 5th Generation *16 Thomas Hugh Buckingham Sr. (1824-1898) of Barnstable, England see also Descendants of Thomas Hugh Buckingham Sr. (1824-1898) 1850 Census - Janesville, Rock County, Wisconsin T H Buckingham, 27 England, shoemaker A Buckingham, 36 NY Kate Buckingham, 2 WI Susan Frost, 31 England 1860 Census - Alameda, Alameda County, California Thomas H Buckingham, 36 England, farmer Eliza P Buckingham, 24 NY Kate H Buckingham, 13 WI Willie E P Buckingham, 9 WI Thomas H Buckingham, 9/12 WI Elisha P Richardson, 26 NY, farmer 1880 Census - San Francisco, San Francisco County, California Thomas H Buckingham, 56 England, divorced, Boot Shoe Manufacturer Genealogy & photo *17 Eliza Pierson Richardson (1834-1915) 1860 Census - Alameda, Alameda County, California 1880 Census - San Francisco, San Francisco County, California Eliza Buckingham, 39 NY (parents born in Scotland) Thomas Buckingham, 20 NY, Bookkeeper Making history as female fruit rancher About Elise P. Buckingham Genealogy & photo1850 Census - Stafford, Genesee County, New York *18 Walter H Holmes (c1842-1889) of Homerton, England http://www.wargs.com/family/ancestry.html1860 Census - Brooklyn Ward 17 District 2, Kings County, New York1855 New York Census - Brooklyn City, Ward 17, Kings, New York1851 Census - Homerton, Middlesex, England *19 Sarah Ophelia Cook (c1842-1909) of CT http://www.wargs.com/family/ancestry.html1880 Census - San Francisco, San Francisco County, California *20 Venable Morris (1842-1893) 1880 Census - Winters, Yolo County, California1850 Census - Western District, Nicholas, Virginia *21 Nannie Frazier (1844-1912) 1880 Census - Winters, Yolo County, California *22 Hickason Belt Cooper (1849-1929) of Kentucky 1900 Census - Winters, Yolo County, California1880 Census - Elmira, Solano County, California1870 Census - Prairie City, McDonough County, Illinois1860 Census - Andover, Henry County, Illinois1850 Census - District 1, Fleming County, Kentucky *23 Frances Mary Barber (1853-1944) 1900 Census - Winters, Yolo County, California1880 Census - Elmira, Solano County, California1860 Census - Prairie City, McDonough County, Illinois *24 William Pugh Elliott (1846-1922) 1880 Census - Marcy, Boone County, Iowa1870 Census - Marcy, Boone County, Iowa1860 Census - Marcy, Boone County, Iowa *25 Mary Jane Battin (1850-1930) 1880 Census - Marcy, Boone County, Iowa1870 Census - Marcy, Boone County, Iowa *26 Joseph A Adams (1837-1907) *27 Emeline Purcell (1841-1916) *28-31 unknown 6th Generation *32-33 unknown *34 William Richardson (c1787-) of New York 1850 Census - Stafford, Genesee County, New York *35 Mary Pierson (c1790-) of New York 1850 Census - Stafford, Genesee County, New York *36 George Holmes (c1811-) of St. George, Middlesex, England 1865 New York Census - Brooklyn, Kings County, New York1860 Census - Brooklyn Ward 17 District 2, Kings County, New York1855 New York Census - Brooklyn City, Ward 17, Kings, New York1851 Census - Homerton, Middlesex, England1841 Census - St John Hackney, Middlesex, EnglandPallot's Marriage Index - 1836 Hackney, MiddlesexChurch of England Marriages and Banns 1754-1921 : Catherine Harriet Collins 24 Jan 1836, St. John, HackneyChurch of England Births and Marriages 1813-1906 : George Holmes, Bapt. 11 May 1814 Hackney, son of George and Mary *37 Catherine Harriet Collins (c1810-) of Westmester, Middlesex, England 1865 New York Census - Brooklyn, Kings County, New York1860 Census - Brooklyn Ward 17 District 2, Kings County, New York1855 New York Census - Brooklyn City, Ward 17, Kings, New York1851 Census - Homerton, Middlesex, England1841 Census - St John Hackney, Middlesex, EnglandPallot's Marriage Index - 1836 Hackney, MiddlesexChurch of England Marriages and Banns 1754-1921 : Catherine Harriet Collins 24 Jan 1836, St. John, Hackney *38 Charles Edwin Cook (1816-?) http://www.wargs.com/family/ancestry.html *39 Eliza Tredwell (c1820-1866) http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=PED&db=dowfam3&id=I082785 http://www.wargs.com/family/ancestry.html *40 Fenton Mercer Morris (1815-1892) 1850 Census - Western District, Nicholas, Virginia *41 Rebecca Lloyd (1819-1870) 1850 Census - Western District, Nicholas, Virginia *42 Jackson Frazier *43 A E ? *44 Apollos Butler Cooper (1812-1892) of Kentucky 1880, 1870 Census - Prairie City, McDonough County, Illinois1860 Census - Andover, Henry County, Illinois1850 Census - District 1, Fleming County, Kentucky *45 Nancy F Rawlings (1811-1886) of Kentucky 1880, 1870 Census - Prairie City, McDonough County, Illinois1860 Census - Andover, Henry County, Illinois1850 Census - District 1, Fleming County, Kentucky *46 Lafayette Barber (1823-1873) of New York 1870, 1860 Census - Prairie City, McDonough County, Illinois1850 Census - Groveland, Livingston County, New York *47 Mary G Betz (1825-1911) of New York 1870, 1860 Census - Prairie City, McDonough County, Illinois1850 Census - Groveland, Livingston County, New York *48 Amos Elliott (1825-1899) of Ohio 1860 Census - Marcy, Boone County, Iowa1850 Census - Perry, Logan County, Ohio *49 Belinda Pugh (1824-1910) of Ohio 1860 Census - Marcy, Boone County, Iowa1850 Census - Perry, Logan County, Ohio *50-51 unknown *52 James Marvin Adams (1806-1872), see also Descendants of James Marvin Adams (1806-1872) *53 Hannah E Root (1808-1889) *54 Benjamin Purcell (1814-1885) *55 Ella Ann Tyler (1819-1900) *56-63 Unknown 7th Generation *68 ? Richardson *69 Martha ? (c1760-) of MA 1850 Census - Stafford, Genesee County, New York *72 George Holmes (c1791-1864) of Smithfield, Middlesex, England 1851, 1841 Census - St John Hackney, Middlesex, England *73 Mary Ann Booth (c1791-) of Atherstone, Wareickshire, England listed as Abagail Edland bc1780 in 1865 New York Census - Brooklyn, Kings County, New York 1841 Census - St John Hackney, Middlesex, England *78 Samuel John Tredwell (1793-1859) http://www.wargs.com/family/ancestry.html *79 Ann Hatfield (1794-1867) http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GSln=Tredwell&GSst=36&GRid=10706490& http://www.wargs.com/family/ancestry.html *80 Wilson Lloyd *81 Susan Clemons (c1784-) of Virginia 1850 Census - Western District, Nicholas, Virginia *88 Jacob Reed Cooper (1774-1863) of Virginia *89 Sarah Hale Kenner (1782-1851) *90 Jonathan Rawlings (1761-1811) *91 Nancy Hornbuckle (1786-1880) *92 William Barber (c1801-) of New Jersey 1860 Census - Prairie City, McDonough County, Illinois *98 Aaron Pugh (1775-1834) of Virginia *99 Mary Greer (1788-1856) of Maryland *104 Jesse Purcell (1787-1868) of PA *105 Jane Akers (1794-1868) of KY 8th Generation *144 George Holmes of England *145 Elizabeth ? of England *146 Thomas Booth (c1763-) of Atherstone, Warwickshire 1851, 1841 Census - St John Hackney, Middlesex, England *147 Sarah ? (c1766-) 1841 Census - St John Hackney, Middlesex, England *158 Joseph Hatfield (c1766-?) http://www.wargs.com/family/ancestry.html *159 Abigail Fowler (1771-1833) http://www.wargs.com/family/ancestry.html *198 Aquila Greer (1760-1842) of Maryland *199 Mary *208 Daniel Purcell (1754-1813) of Virginia *209 Margaret Smith (1758-1830) of Virginia 9th Generation *318 Jeremiah Fowler (1730-1803) http://www.wargs.com/family/ancestry.html *319 Ann http://www.wargs.com/family/ancestry.html *396 Moses Greer (1712-1777) of Maryland *397 Mary Bailey (1714-) 10th Generation *636 Jeremiah Fowler (c1694-1766) http://www.wargs.com/family/ancestry.html *637 Sarah Dusenberry (c1700-?) http://www.wargs.com/family/ancestry.html 11th Generation *1272 William Fowler (c1660-1714) http://www.wargs.com/family/ancestry.html *1273 Mary Thorne (c1669-c1714) http://www.wargs.com/family/ancestry.html http://thorn.pair.com/williamthorne1/d154.htm#P154 *1274 Hendrik Dusenberry (1658-1743) *1275 Mary Thorne (c1663-?) 12th Generation *2544 Henry Fowler (c1631-1687) *2545 Rebecca Newell (1637-?) *2546 John Thorne (c1639-?) http://www.wargs.com/family/ancestry.html http://thorn.pair.com/williamthorne1/d46.htm#P46 *2547 Mary Pearsall (?-?) http://www.wargs.com/family/ancestry.html *2548 ? Dusenberry *2549 ? *2550 William Thorne (c1635-?) *2551 Sarah 13th Generation *5092 William Thorne (c1617-?) http://www.wargs.com/family/ancestry.html http://thorn.pair.com/thorn/thornlineage/WilliamThorne1.htm/ http://thorn.pair.com/williamthorne1/d48.htm *5093 Susannah Booth http://www.wargs.com/family/ancestry.html ---------------------------------------------------------- If #7 Ethel Ruth Alexander (1898-1985) was not adopted, her ancestry would be: 4th Generation *14 William Gay Alexander (1867-1949) *15 Edith Cory (1871-1959) 5th Generation *28 John Henderson Alexander (c1827-1893) *29 Susan A Edmundson (1839-1917) *30 Dr. Benjamin Cory (1822-?) *31 Sarah Ann Braly (1830-?) 6th Generation *56-59 unknown *60 Dr. James M Cory *61 unknown *52 Rev. John E Braly *53 Susanna Hyde References Contributors Will 23:23, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Category:Living people Category:Famous people Category:Non-SMW people articles